Enamorada Yo?
by AnNadOnO
Summary: Kaoru es una chica que no cree en el amor pero habrá alguien que le causará muchos problemas y le enseñará muchas cosas KxK, SxM, Capitulo 4! me tardé pero no me dejen! ToT
1. El día Que lo Conocí

**Enamorada yo?**

Disclaimer Solo quiero decir que por mucho que yo quisiera Rorouni Kenshin no me pertenece a mi sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki (excelente mangaka por cierto). Bueno los dejo con mi fic espero que lo disfruten y me dejen Rreviews!

Un pequeño Aviso lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes.

Capitulo 1: El Día Que lo conocí 

El reloj despertador hacia su trabajo sonando a las 6:00 am para despertar a cierta pelinegra.

- No puede ser ya son las 6:00? Y siento que no dormí nada – dijo la chica frotando sus ojos.

- Tal Vez dormirías mas si dejarás de entrenar hasta altas horas de la madrugada – dijo el joven padre de la chica

- Pero papá tu sabes que tengo una reputación que cuidar! – dijo Kaoru

- jajaja basta hija no me hagas reír mas y levántate a bañar antes de que se te haga mas tarde

La chica miró el reloj y vió la hora y salió corriendo al baño dejando atrás una habitación de lo mas desordenada.

* * *

- Buenos Días Papá Adios Papá! – grito Kaoru corriendo por la cocina, solo alcanzo a tomar un pan y salió a la puerta para dirigirse a la escuela.

- cuanta energía tiene esa niña, y eso que se acuesta tarde n.nU...hoy será un gran día...- en eso suena el teléfono y el Sr. Kamilla contesta...- Eres Tu? En Verdad? O eres una clase de fantasma telefónico...jajaja

* * *

- Es Tarde, es tarde...tarde, tarde, tarde – decía la pelinegra corriendo por las calles mientras terminaba de hacer su moño azul de su cabellera que hacia perfecto conjunto con su unifome de falda corta azul y blusa blanca.

- No es tan tarde Tanuki, como haces escándalo por nada – dijo un joven bastante alto de dulce mirar y que llevaba un uniforme que consistía en pantalón azul y camisa blanca y en su cabeza un banda de color roja que no hacia juego con nada pero a él le gustaba usar (motivos personales del chico)

- Cállate Sanosuke sabes que no debes molestar a Miss Paranoia Kamilla – dijo la chica de pelo largo y con la falda aun mas corta que la de Kaoru

- Cállense los 2! Y caminen o los dejó atrás – sentenció la pelinegra

- Ese comentario fue mucho Megumi – regañaba Sanosuke

- Tu cállate no sabes nada, además Kaoru sabe que solo juego – dijo la chica

- Tu no puedes callarme! ¬¬ - dijo Sanosuke

- Claro que si! ¬¬

- _Ya me tienen cansada este par se aman se odian se vuelven a amar ash! Ya basta por que no se dan cuenta que todo eso del amor es solo basura para personas que quieren perder el tiempo o quieren gastar dinero en alguien que ni siquiera los amará para siempre!_ – la chica iba metida completamente en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera vio quien la golpeo, segundos después estaba en el suelo de rodillas frente a alguien.

- Oh como lo siento señorita!- decía el joven de cabellera rojiza

- Kaoru estas bien? – dijo Sanosuke que aunque se había quedado atrás con Megumi corrió al ver lo sucedido.

- Te parece que esta bien? esta en el suelo! Y ni siquiera le tiendes una mano para levantarla idiota! – dijo Megumi

El joven pelirrojo le tendió una mano a la joven a lo que ella rechazo diciendo

- No me toques! No tuviste suficiente con tirarme – dijo enfurecida la chica

- En verdad lo lamento señorita llevaba prisa porque es un poco tarde y...

- Vas a la escuela Fujima? – pregunto Megumi

- Si, me acabo de mudar a esta cuidad y es mi primer día – dijo el joven dándole a los jóvenes la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Oh! Pues con gusto te haremos sentir bienvenido, mucho gusto soy Megumi Takani estudiante de tercer año

- Zorra del lugar – dijo por lo bajo Sanosuke aunque no sirvió de nada por que ella lo escucho y lo golpeo

- Idiota u.ú...Él es Sanosuke Sagara Idiota del lugar estudia en mi grupo por desgracia y ella es... a donde se fue? – Kaoru al ver que todos eran tan amigables con el pelirrojo decidió seguir caminando sola – bueno no importa luego te la presentaremos...y tu eres?

- Soy Kenshin Himura vengo de Kioto y vengo a segundo año – dijo el joven pelirrojo.

- Bueno hay que correr que ya es tarde – dijo Sanosuke

Ya en la escuela se dirigieron a sus salones, en el caso de Kenshin con el director para que le asignase un salón, pero prometieron verse en el receso para comer juntos.

* * *

- Por culpa de Sano, Meg y el pelirrojo casi llego tarde! Esto debe ser un mal presagio...es mejor que me cuide – de pronto se abrió la puerta del salón y entro el director, al verlo la chica dejó de prestar atención y decidió descansar sobre su banco.

- Buenos días a todos – comenzó el Director – hoy les vengo a presentar a un nuevo alumno, será mejor que él se presente – Finalizó el director saliendo del salón.

- Buenos días...mi nombre es Kenshin Himura y vengo de Kioto, mi pa..mi padre y yo nos mudamos hace apenas 2 días – dijo el joven.

- Muy bien joven Himura puede dejar las cosas en cualquiera de los bancos vacíos y después salir al corredor y quedarse parado ahí hasta que termine mi clase...yo no soporto que lleguen tarde...¬¬ y tampoco a los que se duermen – dijo el maestro lanzando su borrador hacia la joven Kamilla y dio en el blanco...- Kamilla hágale compañía al joven Himura en el pasillo

- Que? pero por qué? – dijo la joven

- Se le hace poco quedarse dormida en mi clase? Salga de inmediato retraza mi clase – la joven con el aura roja y maldiciendo entre dientes salió del salón seguida por el pelirrojo.

- _No lo puedo creer nunca antes me habían sacado del salón! Todo es culpa de este tipo! Arrggg solo me trae mala suerte y desgracia! _– pensaba la chica mientas estaba recargada en la pared viendo por una enorme ventana que daba al patio.

- Como lo lamento "_pero qué digo, es su culpa por quedarse dormida en clase" _es decir por lo del tropiezo "_así esta mejor"_

- Ya no importa te pediré un favor, toma tu castigo de manera callada – dijo la chica

- No dirá que me disculpa señorita Kamilla? – dijo el pelirrojo

- "_Claro que no!" _El silencio en esta clase de castigo es primordial

- Oh ya veo ya la han castigado antes – dijo el joven

- Claro que no! Soy una excelente estudiante! Es la primera vez que pasa! Y creeme no se repetirá!

- El silencio es primordial en este castigo Kamilla n.n – dijo Kenshin haciendo que la chica enfureciera.

- Que bien! repites muy bien pero no puedes decir algo que salga de tu propia cabeza? O es acaso que el tinte que usas en el cabello ya no te permite pensar? – dijo la chica enfadada.

- Tinte? Discúlpeme Kamilla pero es mi cabello natural acaso el suyo lo es?

- cállate Himura! Ya te lo dije el silencio es primordial en este castigo! ¬¬ - dijo la joven – _Como quiera arrancarte la cabeza! Y patearte por esa ventana!_

- como usted diga señorita – dijo Himura –_ Cree que me intimida...pues si un poco pero...bueno...mucho pero...cual era mi punto? Aaaahh si no me dejaré._

* * *

Las clases continuaron y seguía la clase favorita y en la que mejor le iba a Kaoru " Biología"...

- Bueno Días – decía la maestra

- Buenos Días – contestaron unísono los jóvenes

- hm...veo que tenemos a un alumno nuevo...tu nombre por favor – dijo la educada señora

- Himura Kenshin

- Bien Himura Kenshin te tienes que poner al corriente en esta clase, y para esto te pondré un tutor a alguien que considero que te podrá ayudar mucho...

- _Ohhh noooo, no lo diga, no lo diga!_

- Kaoru Kamilla, ella es una joven destacada en esta clase... – dijo la maestra señalando a la joven que mentalmente se insultaba por ser buena en clase..- que me dice Kamilla?

- Claro que si señorita Yukue _por que? que hice? Debió ser algo muy malo por que me están castigando muy feo u.u_

- Siéntese por favor, y Kamilla asegúrate que este joven este bien preparado para el examen de la semana siguiente

- Claro que si profesora u.u

* * *

- Finalmente un poco de buena suerte – dijo Kaoru al ver que no había fila para comprar un jugo

- A que te refieres Kaoru? No te parece buena suerte ser la tutora del pelirrojo? – dijo Megumi burlándose de la joven

- Y a ti quien te dijo? Bien dicen que las MALAS noticias siempre vuelan rápido – dijo la chica sentándose en una banca con su amiga

- Me lo dijo Misao, vamos no me digas que no piensas que es muy apuesto – dijo Megumi

- Quien es apuesto? Yo? – dijo Sanosuke a lo que las chicas rieron a carcajadas

- Son muy crueles u.u – dijo Sano... – en fin ya vengo brujas iré por apoyo masculino

- A qué se refiere con eso?– en eso se acercaba Sanosuke con el que ahora Kaoru le apodaba "Sr. Desgracias" – deben estar jugando- dijo Kaoru antes de que llegará Kenshin

- Nop! – dijo Megumi – es un buen chico debes conocerlo mejor...después de todo serás su tutora muajaja (orejas de zorra)

- ¬¬ ya me voy, nos vemos a la salida no se vayan sin mi como la ultima vez... – La chica se levantó y se fue

- Vamos Kaoru no seas antisocial! – le grito la chica con orejas de zorra...

* * *

- Tengo la impresión de que no le agrado mucho a su amiga – dijo Kenshin

- A que te refieres? Lo dices por que se fue? – el chico asintió – noooo, tenia prisa, tiene que preparar ...algo

- Si, no te preocupes, además Kaoru es un poco antisocial y no le agradan los pelirrojos...jajajajajaja estoy bromeando – dijo Sano al ver la expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto en la cara de Kenshin

- Eres un imbecíl Sanosuke! ¬¬ - dijo Megumi

- jeje – rió nervioso el pelirrojo – _Que pareja tan mas extraña n.nU_

* * *

-Estúpido día no debí despertar ...

- Disculpe Kaoru-Dono cuando empezaran mis clases de Biología con usted, recuerde que el examen es...

- lo sé la próxima semana u.u ...pero el fin de semana será lo mas conveniente... – dijo la chica alejándose de él y caminando en dirección a la gran puerta de salida donde la esperaban Megumi y Sanosuke...

- Aquí estamos chicos! – gritaba Megumi

- n.n

- _También se irá con nosotros? _– pensó fastidiada la pelinegra

- Vamonos es tarde y me muero de hambre! – se quejaba como niño pequeño el joven

- Cállate Sano tu siempre tienes hambre de todas formas – dijo groseramente Kaoru

- No debería ser tan grosera con él – dijo Kenshin – _Creo que no debí meterme O.O _– pensó al ver la expresión de enojo de Kaoru

- Y desde cuando puedes tu decirme como tratar a la gente? o.ó

- Yo...lo lamento fue muy imprudente de mi parte – dijo cabizbajo el pelirrojo

- Saben algo?...mejor me voy sola – dijo Kaoru adelantándose

- vamos a comer algo? – pregunto sano a lo que Kenshin asintió – que me dices tu Megumi?

- No, vayan ustedes creo que debo hablar con Kaoru

* * *

- Kaoru! – grito Megumi que corría tras ella (tiene buena condición física n.n) – por que eres tan grosera con él? Nunca antes te vi tratar tan mal a alguien como lo haces con él...que sucede contigo?

De repente Kaoru se detuvo y volteo a ver a Megumi de manera fría – me ganó...me ganó en kendo! ò.ó

Flash Back

- Bien empecemos la clase por favor – decía el sensei Shinomori un hombre alto y de cabellera negra y que portaba muy bien el traje además de ser alumno de ultimo año también era el sensei - Bien ya saben como es...así que formen parejas y dentro de media hora empezamos un pequeño torneo – dijo animado el apuesto sensei

- Buenos días – saludó el pelirrojo – vine a inscribirme en esta clase si le parece...

- mmm, esta bien veremos tu potencial _Es pequeño y no se ve muy fuerte hmm pero estos jóvenes dan sorpresas _Kamilla! Ven aquí por favor...

- dígame – al ver la pelirrojo supo que algo saldría mal

- Quiero que entrenes un poco con el joven

- Claro que si Sensei – una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en la cara de Kaoru – _Es mi oportunidad de vengarme por el castigo de esta mañana_

El combate empezó y la agilidad de Kenshin era el doble de la joven y sus movimientos eran perfectos tanto que al cabo de unos segundos tenia a la chica en el suelo y con su espada en el suelo, el trato de levantarla pero la chica se negó y lo hizo sola...

- Me parece que tenemos a un nuevo campeón n.n – dijo Shinomori

- Bravo! – gritaron unísono los estudiantes de esa clase – era hora de que un hombre ganará n.n

Esto enfureció a Kaoru y se retiro sin decir nada...

Fin Del Flash Back

- Oh, veo que es por eso tu enfado..- dijo Meg mientras caminaban rumbo a casa de la pelinegra.

- Si, y después de eso fui con el sensei y le pedí mi baja del equipo de kendo y de mas prácticas...osea que dejaré el Kendo

- Eres una tonta! Lo dejas solo por que él es mejor que tu? Siempre habrá gente así, tonta! – dijo sabiamente Megumi

- No solo es por eso, también por los exámenes no quiero, bueno mejor apresuramos el paso es algo tarde – dijo Kaoru

* * *

- Ya llegué papá – dijo la chica entrando a su casa

- Que bien, debes ayudarme a cocinar hoy vendrá Hiko, tengo mucho sin verlo – dijo nostálgico el Sr. Kamilla

- Que dices papá? vino el año pasado no creo que sea mucho

- ¬¬ es mucho

- n.nU Si, papá

Después de haber preparado la cena el timbre de la puerta sonó anunciando la llegada del mejor amigo del Sr. Kamilla...Kaoru abrió la puerta y saludo al apuesto Sr. (que para tener 43 no los parecía), al entrar el Sr. Cerró la puerta...

- Espera, mi hijo viene conmigo – dijo Hiko-sama

- Que hijo? – dijo el Sr. Kamilla – Tuviste un bebé! Y tu esposa? Es linda?

- o.O No, yo no soy ningún bebé – dijo Kenshin Himura entrando por la puerta

- TUUU! O.O – gritó Kaoru

Continuará!

Notas Finales

Hola! Anna Dono Saludando, - por que el bebe de Hiko es tan grande – pregunto Yoh Asakura – Por que no es bebé! Que no lo vez! Es hermoso y grande hmm no muy alto pero grande... – ahhh ok jijiji– dijo Yoh...Bueno ya vete a tu fic! "un amigo al cual amé" por mi claro n.n ...bueno me despido no sin antes decirles que me dejen reviews! y algo **muy importante si hay menos de 5 reviews significará que no les gusto y no lo continuaré u.u**


	2. Mas fatalidades uú

**Enamorada Yo? **

Notas iniciales

Gracias, decidí continuarlo P y sorry por la amenaza! Pero que en este capi no los amenace no significa que no me dejen Reviews! hee! Bueno gracias a los que me dejaron que son:

**Yumiki-sama, hitoki-chan, chris, susan, Monika-dono, Aiko1504, Janken, CiNtHiA,ane Himura, Danihimura, chö, gabyhyatt.**

En el Capitulo anterior

- o.O No, yo no soy ningún bebé – dijo Kenshin Himura entrando por la puerta

- TUUU! O.O – gritó Kaoru

**Capitulo 2: Más Fatalidades u.ú**

- No puede ser! Tu?... Aquí? – dijo Kaoru

- Tu! – dijo Kenshin

- Ustedes se conocen? – dijo Hiko

- Tienes un hijo? – dijo Kamilla-san

- BASTA DE PREGUNTAS TONTAS Y SIN SENTIDO – grito Kaoru

- Buena observación – dijo Hiko – bueno a tu pregunta, si, si tengo un hijo se llama Himura Kenshin

- Himura! – dijo Kamilla

- BASTA DE PREGUNTAS! – dijo Kaoru fastidiada..

- Pero hija no es una pregunta estúpida ni nada...solo quiero saber por que el apellido es diferente – dijo el señor

- Esta bien, hable Hiko- sama – dijo la pelinegra

- Pues primero podrían tener la consideración de ofrecerme asiento y un poco de sake – dijo Hiko

- Si, claro siéntate Hiko, Kaoru ve por el sake a la cocina – dijo el padre

- Ven Kenshin siéntate a mi lado – dijo Hiko

El chico solo asintió y se iba a sentar cuando

- Que te he enseñado! – dijo molesto Seijuro – Debiste decirme! Permítame voy a ayudar a la señorita! Kenshin! No siempre tienes que hacer lo que te digo!

- Esta bien – dijo el chico que aun estaba parado indeciso de que hacer por que su padre lo había confundido...

- VEEE!

* * *

- _Como es posible? El destino esta bromeando conmigo, talvez tenga que hacer una buena obra y por eso debo ayudarlo en algo_ – pensaba Kaoru – O quizá solo me están jodiendo un poco la existencia – dijo la chica...

- Que es lo que dice Kaoru-Dono?

- AHHHH! – grito Kaoru al escuchar la voz de Kenshin – DEJA DE ASUSTARME!

- o.O pero si yo no hecho nada! – dijo desconcertado el chico

- Donde demonios esta el sake! ò.ó

- Allá arriba – dijo Kenshin apuntando hacia arriba de la alacena

- u.ú...podría estar mas arriba! – dijo Kaoru

- Pues supongo que no, por que ya no hay lugar n.n– rió Kenshin

- Deja de hacerte el gracioso! – dijo Kaoru la cual ahora trataba de usar los cajones de abajo como escalera para subir hasta el sake.

- Me permite ayudarle Kaoru-Dono?

- No creo que me ayudes mucho, por que estas casi de mi tamaño, además ya casi alcanzo – dijo la chica estirando la mano para agarrar la botella, pero al tocarla se volteo y estaba apunto de caerse al suelo pero en un movimiento de Kenshin atrapo la botella...

- n.n Es que tengo experiencia en eso de atrapar botellas y mas las de sake n.nU

- Como sea – dijo Kaoru

* * *

- Es una historia muy interesante Hiko...ahora entiendo el apellido diferente... – decía el padre de Kaoru – pero pasemos a otro tema, donde te estas quedando?

- _Demonios! Me perdí el tema y no puedo preguntárselo al baka este! Pensará que me interesa o algo así..._Aquí tiene su sake – dijo Kaoru inclinándose a servir

- No se atreva Hiko-sama ¬¬ - dijo Kamilla al ver una mano traviesa

- jeje si que me conoces – dijo Hiko

- Claro que si, pero dime donde estas viviendo? Es definitivo? Te irás de nuevo a esa montaña?

- Pues, me pienso quedar mucho tiempo ya que Kenshin debe estudiar, y por eso no volveré a mi montaña en un buen tiempo T.T y ya he comprado una casa y no esta muy lejos de aquí así que no estaremos solos! jajaja – rió Hiko

- _Solo eso me faltaba, vivirá cerca de aquí...que? también quiere que me vaya con él a la escuela!_

- OH que bien, Así Kaoru no tendrá que irse sola a la escuela, que bueno tu hijo la acompañara de ida y de regreso! – dijo emocionado Kamilla-san

- _u.u no puede ser! _No, no es necesario, se cuidarme sola – dijo Kaoru

- Pero que dices! tu serás la que cuidarás de mi Kenshin jajajaja – dijo Hiko

- Padre! – refutó Kenshin

- Tu hijo es muy callado, todo lo contrario a la mía – dijo el pelinegro

- ¬¬ yo me voy a mi cuarto papá, tengo tarea que hacer...

- OH! Kenshin también, podría ayudarle? – le dijo Hiko con una mirada de cachorrito de esas mirada a las que no puedes decir no...

- Claro u.u...después de todo estamos en el mismo grupo _Si, ahí empezó toda mi mala suerte_

- No, no Kaoru-Dono, no es necesario además no traigo mis libros...

- ¬¬ a una mujer no se le rechaza! ¬¬ ve a casa por los libros! – dijo Hiko (pero que padre tan lindo n.nU)

- Kaoru ve con él, para que el señor Hiko Y yo platiquemos mas a gusto...

- Pero papá...

- ¬¬ Ve!

- Si, _Cuando viene ese hombre papá toma mas valor ...y mas Sake también u.ú_

-Bien, entonces no tardamos.. – dijo Kenshin, pero este se heló al ver la mirada de su adorable padre – Que sucede?

- No la llevarás a tomar algo? No seas grosero ella es tu nueva amiga...no queremos que la pierdas por tus malos modales! Jajajaja

- No señor, no es necesario además tenemos tarea... – dijo Kaoru

- ¬¬ te están invitando hija no puedes decir que no a este amable chico...quien sabe hasta te cases con el jajajajaja! – dijo el señor

- hmm no sería mala idea – dijo Hiko – JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...pero ya hablaremos de eso verdad Kamilla?

- Mejor no Hiko...no quiero que mi hija se case con alguien que sea como usted...jajajajaja

- Que quieres decir kamilla? ¬¬...jajajajajaja

- ...es lo que hace el Sake – dijo Kaoru saliendo de la casa dejando a los padres discutiendo y riendo a mas no poder

* * *

Los chicos caminaban en completo silencio ninguno de los dos quería hablar, bueno Kenshin si pero sabia que Kaoru no le contestaría...pero se arriesgo...

- Lamento que la hayan obligado a venir conmigo – dijo Kenshin

- Prefiero estar fuera de casa cuando mi padre bebe sake con Hiko-sama

- Oh, ya veo...conoce bien a Hiko-sama

- Si, desde niña – dijo Kaoru

El silencio volvió a aparecer y se mantuvo hasta llegar a una enorme casa de color azul cielo y rejas negras lo que mas sorprendió a Kaoru fue el enorme jardín con hermosas rosas

- Aquí es – dijo Kenshin abriendo la reja haciendo un ademán de que pasara ella primero

- Es muy grande para ustedes solos – dijo la pelinegra

- Eso se lo dije a mi papá pero...pues le gusto el jardín

- Si, es grande – dijo Kaoru

Entraron a la casa y Kaoru se quedó en el recibidor

- No se quede ahí por favor, sígame – dijo Kenshin caminado por un pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación

- Aquí te espero – dijo Kaoru, después de todo no entraría a su habitación

- Esta bien – Kenshin tenía todo perfectamente ordenado y de un armario sacó su mochila para sacar los libros – n.nU por cierto, de que materias tenemos tarea? – dijo el pelirrojo

- o.oU Pero que distraído eres! tenemos de Matemáticas, Biología e Historia

- oh, es cierto n.nU

El chico rápidamente saco lo necesario para volver a casa de Kaoru y hacer su tarea...

- Ya esta listo n.n ya vámonos – dijo el pelirrojo

- Nunca dejas de sonreír? – dijo Kaoru, sorprendiendo al chico con la pregunta... – como sea, ya vámonos tengo muchas cosas que hacer

- Pero antes, me acompañaría por algo de beber? – pregunto amablemente el chico

- No, tenemos tarea, no pienso perder el tiempo contigo – dijo la pelinegra caminando hacia el gran portón de salida.

- Pero su padre dijo...

- No me interesa, tenemos tarea...apresúrate

- Esta bien Kamilla-Dono

- Kamilla-Dono? u.ú...

- Le molesta?

- Apresúrate no me gusta que se me haga tarde para hacer mis deberes

- Esta bien – asintió el joven pelirrojo

* * *

- Ya llegué – anuncio Kaoru desde la entrada a su padre y Hiko-sama los cuales estaban riendo y bebiendo

- n.nU

- Iré a mi habitación – dijo Kaoru subiendo las escaleras

- Lleva a Kenshin contigo – dijo Kamilla-san

- n/n No es necesario señor – dijo el pelirrojo

- Claro que no! ¬¬ - dijo enojada Kaoru

- No te preocupes es un chico muy educado – dijo Hiko

- n.n llévalo hija, y ayúdalo con su tarea

- ¬¬ NO

- ¬¬ llévalo o si no..!

- O si no que?

- Ya no me respetas! ToT eres mala hija y yo que te cumplo todo lo que quieres y te doy amor y todo – comenzó a llorar el padre de la chica

- YAAAAA lo ayudaré, ya deja de llorar! Odio que me hagas eso! – dijo enojada la pelinegra

- Buen drama Kamilla jajajajaja – rió Hiko

- Vamos, sígueme – dijo Kaoru conduciendo a Kenshin a su cuarto.

Dentro del cuarto Kenshin no dijo nada, saco su libro y cuaderno y comenzó a hacer su trabajo en silencio, lo que no entendía se lo preguntaba a Kaoru, pero esta no le contestaba ... se hizo tarde y Hiko no quería irse y el señor Kamilla no quería dejarlo ir así que Kenshin acompañado de Kaoru fue a su casa por su uniforme porque se quedarían a dormir con los Kamilla...

- Como lamento que mi padre les ocasioné estas molestas, si quiere me puedo quedar yo en mi casa para que solo sea mi padre el que se quede en su casa – dijo tímidamente el pelirrojo

- Mi padre lo decidió, yo no puedo hacer nada – dijo secamente la pelinegra

* * *

El padre de Kaoru y Hiko durmieron en la misma habitación (pero no en el mismo futon ok?) y Kenshin durmió en la sala en un futón que le presto Kamilla-san

- _Que osado ese pelirrojo y su padre! Tienen su casa por que no se.. – _los pensamiento de la pelinegra fueron interrumpidos por el frío suelo, ya que la joven kendoka había caído por que algo o mas bien alguien estaba en el camino

- Himura? – Kaoru se sobresalto de sobre manera al ver que había pisado a Kenshin

- Kaoru-dono, no la he lastimado? – dijo Nervioso el pelirrojo

- No, pero en verdad me asustaste! – dijo en un susurro mas fuerte

- Como lo lamento señorita, pero que es lo que hace aquí y a esta hora? _Que tonto, es su casa y puede hacer lo que ella quiera._

- No te interesa lo que hago o de deje de hacer es MI casa – dijo al chica intentando levantarse, pero solo logro enredar su pie en el futon haciendo que cayera aun mas cerca de Kenshin quedando a solo unos centímetros de su cara lo que provocó un sonrojo muy brusco en ambos.

- Kenshin? Que haces! – dijo Hiko-sama que pasaba por ahí

- o/o – los aludidos se sonrojaron aun mas, los habían visto, aunque no habían hecho nada malo era vergonzoso.

- Kenshin! Deja la alfombra! Mira lo que has hecho muchacho! – en realidad Hiko no vió nada, solo que el camina dormido – estas castigado, mañana irás a meditar a la cascada!

- o.O...Oro? esto es muy extraño – dijo el Pelirrojo levantándose de aquella situación con Kaoru y ayudando a su padre a volver a su futon.

Kaoru volvió a su habitación y la noche pasó tranquila.

* * *

Los primero rayos de sol molestaban a la pelinegra la cual acaba de despertar y corría a bañarse puesto que ya era un poco tarde, pero como siempre estuvo lista a tiempo igual que Kenshin, ambos salieron de la casa y se encontraron con Sano y Meg los cuales como todos los días estaban peleando.

- Eres un idiota Sanosuke, ni quien se interese en ti

- No, solamente TU Meg-chan

- jajaja que optimista eres cabeza de pollo, Bueno Días – Dijo la pelinegra al notar la presencia de cierto pelirrojo

- Bueno días Megumi-dono y Sanosuke-kun – dijo amablemente Kenshin

- Buenos días a los 2 – dijo Sano haciendo referencia a Ken y Kaoru

- Buenos días bla! Vamonos, no quiero que por su culpa vuelca a llegar tarde – dijo Kaoru adelantándose

Los chicos apresuraron el paso y llegaron a tiempo, se despidieron y Sano, Meg y Ken dijeron que se verían a la hora del almuerzo, Kaoru se adelanto a su salón y no prometió nada.

* * *

- Que bien! que rápido se fue la semana, hoy es viernes, viernes! Día de ir a celebrar bailando TODA la noche! Uju! – decía emocionada Megumi dejando a sus tres amigos con una enorme gota en la nuca.

- Te tomas muy enserio los viernes – dijo Kaoru

- Pues claro, tu también lo harías si tuvieras tantas citas como yo – dijo Meg pasando una mano por su cabello y riendo con unas orejas de zorra sobre su cabeza.

- ja..ja...ja... – rió irónicamente Kaoru

- Kaoru-Dono, no quisiera molestarla pero el examen de Biología es el martes y Yukue-sensei dijo que me ayudaría – dijo moviendo sus pulgares en círculos el pelirrojo.

- Si, ya lo sé...u.ú, el sábado a las ... 4 – dijo Kaoru

- Me parece bien señorita – dijo dulcemente el pelirrojo

- o.o Kaoru tiene una cita! – gritó Meguimi haciendo volar a mas de un pájaro que estaba cerca de ahí

- oro? Cita? Claro que no, solo estudiaremos – dijo Kenshin

- ù.ú Megumi eres una escandalosa! – gritó furiosa la pelinegra – yo me voy al salón no soporto tus comentarios! – dijo Kaoru y se levanto dejando a Megumi riendo por lo ocurrido

- Es mejor que yo también me retire – dijo Kenshin al escuchar la campana de entrada.

- jajajaja – rió Megumi - parece que ese par serán mas que amigos, puedo apostarlo...

- Apostarlo? Cuanto? – dijo Sanosuke

- Apuestas! 500 yens!

- 500 Yens que estas dispuesta a perder, bien por mi – dijo Sano, ambos jóvenes se estrecharon las manos.

* * *

Al salir de la escuela a Ken y a Kaoru los estaban esperando Megumi y Sanosuke para acompañarlos a casa...

- Como se tardaron! – dijo Sanosuke – tengo hambre!

- YA LO SE! TU SIEMPRE TIENES HAMBRE!- dijo furiosa la pelinegra

- Calma Kaoru, por lo general no te exaltas tan rápido – dijo Megumi

- La señorita Kaoru no esta de muy buen humor – dijo Kenshin

- Y eso por que? – pregunto Megumi

- VAMOS A COMER! Y ahí nos cuentas – dijo Sano

- No tenemos dinero Sano! – dijeron unísono las chicas

- u.ú esta bien, entonces comeremos en casa de Kenshin – dijo de lo mas natural Sanosuke

- ORO! o.O

**Continuará!**

Notas Finales

Les gusto? No les gusto? Alguna sugerencia? Alguna pregunta? Algo que decirme? Pues Dejen Reviews! y les contestaré todo, excepto si es algo importante para la historia, como el por qué del apellido de Ken ( que después se explicará), el final XD, o por que Kaoru esta así ok! Bueno me despido y una vez mas GRACIAS! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU, THANKS! Por leer mi fic! …me voy BYE


	3. El examen de Biología

**Enamorada Yo?**

Notas iniciales 

Hola!...Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews, y sorry no haber actualizado antes p la escuela me tiene un poco ocupada con exámenes y demás...u.u...Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews, gracias por molestarse n.n

Les dejó el Capi, espero que les guste y dejen reviews

En el capitulo anterior

- u.ú esta bien, entonces comeremos en casa de Kenshin – dijo de lo mas natural Sanosuke

- ORO! o.O

**Capitulo 3: El examen de Biología**

- n.n...Comida gratis en la casa de ken – decía alegremente Sanosuke camino a casa del pelirrojo

- u.ú eres un grosero Sanosuke, no le diste ni oportunidad a Ken de que dijera que no – dijo Megumi

- No se preocupe Megumi, no hay ningun problema solo tenemos que cocinar nosotros – dijo el pelirrojo

- Mientras no cocine Kaoru todo estará bien – dijo Sano por lo bajo

- ù.ú...eres un idiota sabías? – dijo Kaoru que caminaba atrás de ellos pensando si era buena idea ir con ellos

- Oro? Kaoru no cocina bien? – pregunto incrédulo Ken ya que Kaoru tomaba clases de cocina y esas mujeres si que saben cocinar

- Claro que no! – dijeron unísono Meg y Sano

- Ella es buena en Kendo y en artes marciales y esas cosas pero no sabe siquiera hervir agua jojojo – rió Megumi con orejas de zorra (n/a: si me preguntan a mi...creo que Meg tiene una diadema con orejas de zorra y se la pone cuando se ríe así n.n)

- u.ú..._ya se cansarán Kaoru no los lastimes que son muy frágiles _– pensó Kaoru

- n.nU entonces yo cocinaré – dijo Ken – yo se muy bien cocinar debido a que solo somos mi padre y yo

- Pero eres todo un saco de monerías Ken, Sabes kendo, sabes hacer enojar a Kaoru, sabes cocinar...hay algo que no sepas hacer? – pregunto Megumi

- jeje n/n – el chico se sonrojó ante los comentarios de la pelinegra – creo que es todo lo que hacer pero al parecer mi especialidad es alejar a Kaoru – dijo el chico al mirar hacia atrás y ver a Kaoru un poco mas lejos de ellos que antes – será mejor que la esperemos

- Espérala tu... en este momento no le agradamos mucho nosotros, claro después de lo que dijo Megumi – dijo Sanosuke

- Yo? pero si tu también dijiste cosas de ella ¬¬ - dijo Megumi mientras ella y sano apresuraban el paso.

- Kaoru...se siente bien? – pregunto Ken al ver a Kaoru con la cabeza hacia abajo

- Si, solo que...debo irme...mejor iré a cocinar a mi casa ya que mi padre llegará un poco tarde...

- No, por favor – dijo Kenshin tomándola del brazo...- es por mi cierto, la hago sentir incomoda de alguna manera? – dijo el pelirrojo

- No es eso, es solo que debo irme – dijo la chica

- Que es lo que le sucede? – dijo Kenshin mientras veía alejarse a Kaoru.

* * *

- Que sucedió con Kaoru? – pregunto Sano 

- No se u.u...dijo que debía irse – dijo cabizbajo el pelirrojo – pienso que es mi culpa...

- No ken – dijo Megumi – ella siempre ha sido antisocial, pero es una buena chica, pronto se acostumbrará a ti

- Eso es verdad dijo Sano – sentándose en la mesa del comedor

- Tal vez tengan razón – dijo el pelirrojo

Así pasó el desayuno para ellos, felices Sano y Meg y Kenshin aun sintiéndose mal por Kaoru

- Ella dijo que su padre llegaría tarde – dijo ken en voz baja – lo siento chicos no quiero ser grosero pero debo irme así que...

- Si no te preocupes nosotros también los vamos – dijo Megumi

Se despidieron del pelirrojo, rápidamente Kenshin tomó una cajita y empezo a guardar comida que le había pensado guardar a su padre – No importa...luego le preparo mas – dijo el chico y emprendió su camino

* * *

- Ah! – no puede ser ya me quemé! – dijo la pelinegra lamiendo su dedo pulgar, cuando se escuche el timbre de la puerta – y ahora quien! – dijo enfadada la chica. 

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que era el pelirrojo – Kenshin? – dijo sorprendida

- Si n.n vine a traerle algo de comer puesto que los chicos dijeron que usted no...

- No se cocinar, pues se equivocan acabo de terminar de cocinar – dijo

- Ah, entonces disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero puedo pasar...usted me dijo que el día de hoy me ayudaría con la clase de Biología – dijo el pelirrojo aun parado en el marco de la puerta

- Si, claro pasa – dijo Kaoru

Al entrar Kenshin vió servida la "comida" en la sala donde Kaoru le gusta comer para ver televisión

- Eso es lo que va a comer? – pregunto un poco asqueado el pelirrojo

- Si, por que? ¬¬

- No le gustaría probar mejor lo que le traje? Y dejar esa comida para su padre?

Kaoru vió la comida de Kenshin que se veía mas apetecible que su comida toda carbonizada, que además le había quemado un dedo

- Esta bien, comeré de la tuya – se sentaron en el sillón, ella comía y el sacaba un libro y un cuaderno. Kenshin observaba a Kaoru mientras ella comía y es ahí cuando notó que tenia rojo un dedo

- Que le ocurrió?

- Eh? Donde? – Kaoru puso la vista donde el le indicó – ahh me quemé , nada de gravedad

- Esta usted segura? Permítame – dijo tomándola de la mano – tiene algún botiquín para emergencias?

- Si, junto a la cocina – contestó la chica muy por lo bajo, tanto que si Kenshin no la tuviera de la mano y de tan cerca no la hubiera escuchado

- Ah, cierto ya lo vi n.n – Kenshin la llevo (aún de la mano) hacia el botiquín y tomo un poco de oxido de zinc en el dedo, para después colocarle una bandita n.n – No se preocupe con esto ya no le dolerá mas – dijo sonriente el pelirrojo.

- Gracias...emm entonces empecemos con la clase (claro que terminó de comer primero)

* * *

- Bien entonces Kenshin...dime 5 organelos de la célula 

- emm...Mitocondrias, Aparato de golgi, retículo Endoplásmico Liso y rugoso...y la mitocondria y ribosomas

- u.ú...Mitocondria la dijiste 2 veces! – dijo Kaoru molesta – donde dejas el Núcleo, el nucleolo, los cloroplastos en la célula vegetal? Bueno y cual es la función principal de las mitocondrias ya que te gustan tanto

- Emmm pues...es...ser parte de la célula?

- ù.ú Dar energía por medio de la oxidación de carbohidratos, y que me puedes decir de la membrana?

- Es lo de afuera

- Por que esta compuesta?

- ...

- Es una bicapa fosfolipidica con cabezas hidrofilicas y colas hidrofobicas...bueno ya es tarde y aun no aprendes casi nada Kenshin! u.ú, debes aprender!

- Prometo estudiar mas...

- Buenas noches! – saludó el padre de Kaoru

- Buenas noches – saludó cortésmente Kenshin – ya debo irme mi padre debe estar esperándome

- Que te vaya bien Kenshin n.n – dijo el Sr. Kamilla – Kaoru acompáñalo a la puerta

- Si claro – Kaoru lo dejó en la puerta – que te vaya bien, mañana vendrás?

- Claro que si...el examen es pasado mañana

- Me parece bien, entonces hasta mañana

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente con los estudios de Biología (n.a: AMO LA BIOLOGÍA!) y el día que tanto temía Kenshin llegó...el examen. 

- Bien muchachos, separados y no intenten copiar por que hay 4 exámenes diferentes y estaré observándolos al que sorprenda copiando le retiro el examen y se va a casa con un 5 de calificación y tienen 30 min para contestarlo – dijo la sensei Yukue

El examen consistía en 5 preguntas de respuesta breve, 5 preguntas para subrayar y 5 para relacionar paréntesis y de regalo un dibujo de la célula para identificar organelos, Kenshin se emocionó mucho ya que en el dibujo las contesto todas bien, pero cuando llegó a las breves se quedó paralizado y mas al ver que Kaoru se levantó por que ya había terminado y a los 15 minutos de haber comenzado el examen.

- _Calma Kenshin, tu puedes, que dijo Kaoru? - _Pensaba el pelirrojo

- solo les quedan 30 segundos y cuando los termine de contar nadie mas lo entrega! (n.a: inspirado en mi profesor de Patología, ese Sensei es duro pero justo..mas duro que justo u.u) 30...29...28...

- No, no, no, no, . ...que hago! – Kenshin contesto como pudo todas las respuesta que pudo

- 15...14...13...

- Que es la mitocondria! No se!

- 7...6...5...4...3...2...ya no se molesten en levantarse!

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –Kenshin se había quedado a mitad del camino!- Y que paso con el 1 y 0? T.T no me puede hacer esto sensei!

- En 2 segundos no hubiera llegado, así que si tiene alguna clase de reclamación que venga su padre (Eso no lo dijo mi sensei, pero si nos contó los segundos u.u..pero alcance! Le gané a Kenshin muajaja)

- si sensei u.u

- Me quiere decir que tiene alguna clase de reclamación? ¬¬

- No sensei u.u

- Esta bien!...que venga su padre! ...bueno me retiro n.n..que tengan un buen día

- Que paso Kenshin? – pregunto Kaoru

- No alcance a entregar el examen y quiere que venga mi papá

- Lo siento Kenshin, olvide decirte lo del conteo...debes entrgarlo a los 10 segundos para estar seguro por que a los 2 segundos ya no puedes pararte y no lo recibe

- Ya me di cuenta! o.ó

- T.T buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pero, pero si yo solo le estaba poniendo mi nombre! estaba junto a ella! Y...y...no fui lo suficientemente rápido y lo peor es que ni siquiera me dijo " no te esfuerces" buaaaa nomás cuando termine me dijo que no...maldito nombre largo buaaaaaaaaaaaa! – lloriqueaba un compañero de clase (eso también pasó...solo que no lloró el tipo XD)

- Lo siento Kenshin, pero si ella dijo que debes traer a tu papá debes hacerlo si no, no te dejará entrar a las clases – dijo Kaoru compadeciéndose del pelirrojo

- u.ú...a Hiko no le va a gustar mucho

- Hiko?

- Quiero decir Mi padre

- o.ô

- Todo joven le dice alguna vez por su apellido a su padre jeje, tu no lo has hecho? jejeje

- no, nunca, yo si respeto a mi PADRE

* * *

- Hiko-sama...ejem...pues...usted...debe...ya sabe...debe ir a conocer a mi maestra 

- Espero que lo digas por que es guapa y no por que me mandaron llamar por algo que hiciste – dijo el joven y apuesto padre

- No,...es algo que no hice

- Que quieres decir? ¬¬

- No entregue el examen a tiempo y ella dijo que debes ir mañana o no me dejará entrar a clase! u.u

- Y por que no lo entregaste BAKA!

- Por que estaba muy difícil y me tarde, entonces ella contó 30 segundos y yo me paré a los 3 y a los 2 dijo que ya nadie se parara ni entregará u.u – dijo triste el pelirrojo al recordar lo feo que sintió cuando se quedo con su examen en la mano

- 2 segundos! Si hubieras llegado y hasta de sobra! – dijo Hiko – mañana le reclamaré ningún hijo mío no llegaría en 2 segundos! ...que tan lejos estaba?

- Como a un metro y medio

- Si, si hubieras llegado...prepárate Kenshin!

- para que?

- Mañana se lo demostrarás!...ve afuera y corre un kilometro en 10 segundos! VE!

- Pero...

-VEEEEE

- Si...u.u

* * *

- Que demonios te pasa! Así quieres comprobarle a la maestra! 12 segundos! Que! te detuviste por agua! O a tomar el sol!...ve de nuevo! 

- Si...

11 segundos después...

- Que te pasa! 11 segundos? Tomaste el té! Ve de nuevo

- Si, Hiko-sama u.ú

10 segundos después...

- Ya puedes entrar ya no eres una vergüenza...10 segundos exactos...entra y toma un baño hijo mío n.n

- Que bien n.n

- Estaré con los Kamilla...tu te quedas aquí!

- Por que?

- Por que si!...y por que te he visto muy pegadito a Kamilla ¬¬

- Oro, el señor Kamilla?

- NO! Baka! La hija la hermosa pelinegra...y no quiero que un hijo mio descuide sus estudios por una mujer...ni siquiera por que es muy bella

- Por una mujer no, pero por un entrenamiento en una montaña si!

- Claro que si...me voy...hasta la noche!

- Que le vaya bien Hiko!

- Dime papá! Ya te lo he dicho!

- Si Hiko!...que TE vaya bien!

- Como te atreves a tutearme! ¬¬

- Que no TE ibas HIKO? – dijo el pelirrojo

- Eres un...BAKA! me voy Hijo ¬¬

- Que te vaya bien Hiko!

- BAKA!

* * *

- Buenos Días jóvenes – saludaba la sensei Yukue 

- Buenos días – saludaron unísono los jóvenes

- Ya tengo los resultados de los exámenes...- Tocan a la puerta – Pase!

- Buenos días señorita...soy el padre de Kenshin...parece que tiene un problema con mi hijo – dijo un joven guapo, alto, cabellera larga agarrada en una cola baja, vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de vestir blanca -...bastante guapo el señor

- Bueno días, este...este no es un juego! Si usted es el hermano mayor que trata de encubrir a Himura con sus padres! me parece muy mal! – dijo molesta la sensei

- Pero a que se refiere? – pregunto Hiko

- Kenshin! deberías estar avergonzado! – le dijo al chico que estaba atrás de Hiko-sama

- Pero el es mi padre...

- Si, claro y yo soy miss universo!

- de verdad? - yo si se lo creo – dijo Hiko – ya que es usted una mujer muy hermosa – dijo tomando la mano de la sensei – segura que es usted una maestra?

- No por favor, que vergüenza! – dijo por lo bajo Kenshin

- Pues si, soy una maestra de Biología n/n – dijo la sensei sonrojada hasta las orejas! (y quien no lo estaría?) – Oiga suélteme y traiga a su padre! El padre de los 2!

- Sensei Yukue – hablo Kaoru – él es el padre de Kenshin, es amigo de mi padre

- Oh, entonces si Kaoru lo dice debe ser verdad, discúlpeme señor Himura

- Himura, no mi apellido es Hiko, pero usted puede llamarme Seijuro-san

- Entonces usted no es el padre de Kenshin...Kaoru! al pasillo! Estas castigada por mentirme!

- Pero si es verdad!...este baka es mi hijo! Solo que tenemos apellidos diferentes!...hágame una prueba de ADN, usted es maestra de Biología hágala! – dijo Hiko-sama

- Hmm...le creeré, pero por que Kaoru lo dijo, ella nunca me ha mentido...Kaoru, no es necesario ir al pasillo, ve a tu lugar – dijo la sensei

- Bien, ahora me dirá que es lo que sucede con el Baka de mi hijo?

- Si, permítame un momento...Kaoru, entrega los exámenes y con los libros corrijan las respuestas que están mal!

- Si, sensei – respondió la pelinegra.

* * *

Después de haber explicado todo lo que sucedió durante el examen, toco el turno de Hiko en hablar a favor de su hijo el cual se encontraba presente 

- Por favor señor, no iba a llegar en 2 segundos!

- Claro que si, mi hijo es muy rápido! Además según me dice ya estaba de pie, mas a su favor

- No hubiera llegado, era un metro y medio de distancia o quizás mas!

- Hagamos algo, sensei...si mi hijo le demuestra que puede correr en 2 segundos 4 metros le recibirá el examen y lo calificará – dijo decidido el joven padre

- _No lo logrará...es casi imposible son 4 metros...además le probaría a este hombre no apostar! _Me parece bien! acepto su pequeña apuesta, pero si no lo logra, se quedará con su 5 y me ayudará a cargar el material didáctico durante 1 mes (pero que antipedagógica)

- Bien! aceptamos! – dijo Hiko

- Oro?

- Cállate y corre hijo mío!

Kenshin se puso en posición y Hiko contó los 4 metros junto con la sensei como todo esto se estaba llevando acabo detrás del salón todos los alumnos podían observar Kaoru estaba en primera fila – Bien, usted de la salida Sensei Yukue – dijo Hiko

- Esta bien...en tus marcas, listo...FUERA!

Kenshin corrió como alma que lleva el diablo tan rápido que levanto el polvo y despeino a la sensei (XD) – click! Sonó el cronometro de Hiko, esos fueron 1.5 segundos!

- DEMONIOS! Ejem...digo WOW! Ese no es un niño normal! Que le da de comer! No puedo creerlo perdi! T.T

- Ahora califique el examen de mi hijo!

* * *

- Aja, bien...mmm...aja...si... 

Kaoru, Kenshin y Hiko, estaban esperando el resultado del examen de Kenshin para saber cuanto era su calificación...

- Aja...Tiene...5!

- o.o , no lo puedo creer – dijo Kaoru

- ERES UN BAKA! – Hiko correteaba a Kenshin por todo el salón diciéndole algo como "para eso me hiciste venir?"

- Lo siento Hiko-sama! T.T

- GANÉ! – gritaba eufórica la sensei Yukue

- Tendrá que estudiar mucho para la próxima ù.ú – dijo la pelinegra.

Continuará! P Notas Finales 

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA a mi me gusto mucho el capi, me divertí mucho al escribirlo, y aclaraciones, mi maestro de Patología si nos contó 30 segundos después de terminar de dictar el examen, y algunos no alcanzaron, pero yo si lo logré lo entregué a los 10 segundos P...ósea que a nosotros no nos dio 30 minutos, solo los 30 segundos T.T que dura es la universidad! Bueno gracias por leer mi fic y espero Reviews! por fa, se cuidan!...Ja Ne! )...Se despide AnnaDono!


	4. Aguas Termales Shingeki

**Enamorada yo? **

Notas iniciales

Hola! sorry! Gomen ne! la verdad se ke siempre me disculpo pero la escuela me trae toda loca, he tenido que entregar muchos trabajos y también me toco exponer 2 Veces! . , los dejo con el capi y espero que les guste y dejen reviews! u.u sorry de nuevo...

Y Gracias a :

**Dark Tomoe **Muchas gracias! Me halagas espero que este capi te guste y me disculpo por la tardanza pero no me abandones ToT ya no tardaré!

**MONIKA-DONO** Sorry se que tardé pero este capi esta muy divertido! Y que todos traten mal a ken no es mi intención pero sale solo! Además es un descuidado de lo peor! XD

**CiNtHiA **Siiii! Los profes son muy malos y exigentes! Es veridico! Lo de los 30 segundos! ToT ...espero que te guste el capi y espero tu review ok? Y sorry por la tardanza...es kulpa de los maestros!

DaniChan-KRK Si, Kaoru es un pokito mala con él pero no te preokupes es solo por...ne! lo tienes ke averiguar! o 

**Ane Himura** Si aunque su papa sea muy lindo o/o es un malvado con él pero lo ha criado bien o tienes kejas del pelirrojo que todas amamos? P espero tu review

**gabyhyatt **XD eso de que sacara 5 me lo sake en el momento solo para el coraje de Hiko XD te imaginas pobre ken! XDDD es un buen niño pero no pone atención!

**Aiko1504** Muchas gracias! n.n si, al pobre de mi ken no le sirvio tanto de correr y demas si de todas maneras no pasó, lo avergonzado que debió estar Hiko

Ahora si! el Capi!

Capitulo 4: Aguas Termales Shingeki 

- Señor Hiko, brindemos por usted! – dijo el Sr. Kamilla

- jajaja Si claro Sr. Kamilla! – reía sonrojado por tanta bebida el sensei Hiko

-u.ú...es la cuarta noche seguida que tu padre viene a molestar al mío! – dijo molesta la pelinegra

- Lo siento pero no controlo a Hiko

- Kenshin te escuche! ¬¬ - dijo desde la sala Hiko

- o.O y eso que tiene? – pregunto Ken a gritos por que él y Kaoru estaban en la cocina

- Ya te he dicho – dijo con fuego en los ojos – que me llames Papi

- oro! – caída tipo anime! – papi? Con trabajos le llamo Hiko! – dijo Ken

- u.ú...pero que grosero eres con tu padre, deberías llamarlo como tal – dijo Kaoru saliendo de la cocina con un sándwich hacia su cuarto – Que no vas a venir? – dijo al ver que Ken se quedaba en la cocina

- Si, es solo que...no deberías de darme consejos si no sabes nada de mi familia – dijo molesto el pelirrojo

- ¬¬ como sea...apresúrate – dijo la pelinegra subiendo las escaleras

* * *

- T.T Brindemos por mi hijo el cual obtuvo un 5 en biología!

- jajaja entonces brindemos mejor por la mía que obtuvo un 97 la calificación mas alta de su clase! – dijo el pelinegro

- Acaso estas presumiéndome que tu hija es mas inteligente que el mío? – dijo Hiko

- Pues...si jajaja

- Esta bien, lo admito es mejor pero mi hijo es mi hijo!

- y eso que? mi hija es mi hija, ademas yo la tengo conmigo desde que nació!

- Eso, pues...u.ú ganó de nuevo así que bebamos mas Sake!

- Hiko! debemos irnos – bajó a prisa las escaleras Kenshin

- Por que? que sucede?

- Olvide apagar unas velas en mi cuarto y no quieres ver un incendio en la casa verdad?

-Que hiciste que! ¬¬

- Lo siento, luego te explico! Vamonos ya!

- A prisa Kenshin! – dijo Hiko saliendo corriendo de la casa de los Kamilla.

* * *

– Que es eso? – dijo por lo bajo al escuchar que tocaban el vidrio de la ventana – quien anda ahí? – dijo tomando su boken (espada de madera)

- Lo siento Kaoru soy yo... – dijeron casi en un susurro

- Kenshin? – dijo acercándose a la ventana

- Si

Kaoru abrió la ventana y el pelirrojo se quedó sentado en el marco

- Que quieres? – dijo la pelinegra

- Lo que sucede es que como hoy salimos a prisa de tu casa pues olvidé mis libros aquí – dijo Ken avergonzado

- Pero que descuidado eres! u.ú – Kaoru dio la vuelta y vió los libros en el suelo, ya que habían estado estudiando casi toda la tarde

- Me los puedes dar, siento molestarte pero no quise tocar a la puerta por que no quiero que Kamilla sensei se de cuenta para que no le diga a Hiko

- para que no te regañe por lo descuidado que eres verdad? n.n – dijo la pelinegra

- Pues...si..es que a veces Hiko puede ser muy...

- estricto, cabal, preciso, matemático, calculador, justo, recto, escrupuloso, borracho e increíblemente molesto?

- Tu si que sabes describir a mi padre

- y eso que casi no le hablo P

- Kenshin...no crees que fue increíblemente descuidado de tu parte dejar velas encendidas en tu casa?

- Si, pero debía hacerlo

- por que? o.O

- Se las dejé al altar de mi madre...- después de esto se quedaron en silencio y finalmente Ken levantando la cara dijo - Bien ya tengo que irme antes de que Kamilla-sama se de cuenta de que estoy aquí

- Kenshin una pregunta mas por que...a veces le dices Hiko y otras Papá?

- ahhh eso...es...pues...difícil de explicar y por el momento me tengo que ir...gracias por las cosas...hasta mañana – dijo el pelirrojo saltando de la ventana.

- Que tanto misterio se trae?

* * *

- Bien! que bueno que es viernes, no lo creen? – pregunto la sensei Yukue

- Si! – dijeron unísono los jóvenes estudiantes.

- Si, que bueno por que de un día para el otro no hubieran terminado tanta tarea que les dejaré! Jajajaja – rió malvadamente la sensei

- u.u sabia que era demasiado bueno que no pusiera examen o algo parecido – dijo un estudiante que estaba sentado hasta el fondo del salón

- Que has dicho? Que quieres examen! Solo por que lo pediste! El Lunes examen! Para reafirmar conocimientos! – guiñó el ojo y continuo – aparte una tarea de investigación... – se detuvo, se recargo sobre el escritorio y se llevó uno de sus manos al mentón – Quiero que investiguen sobre la Mitosis...y quiero una maqueta sobre ello, contará para el examen n.n – sonrió finalmente – Bien – miró su reloj – ya pueden salir – sonó la campana de salida.

- Muchas gracias Kenshin ¬¬ - agradecieron sus compañeros al que había "propuesto" el examen.

- n.n...

- Por que sonríes tanto? – Preguntó Kenshin a la pelinegra

- Por primera vez no fue a mi a la que agradecen n.n

- u.u...

- Vamos! No seas pesimista Ken, estudiaremos mucho y te irá mejor en el examen...- hizo una pausa - oh...espera...- dijo en tono sarcástico - no puedo ayudarte por que MI papá y yo iremos a unas aguas termales TODO el fin de semana! Muajajajaja! Creo que estudiarás solo y reprobarás! De nuevo! Muajaja – la pelinegra se alejó de Ken aun riendo por los pasillos de la escuela.

* * *

- Llegué papá! – anunció desde la entrada Kaoru

- Que bien hija, la comida esta caliente y puedes servirte n.n – dijo sonriente el pelinegro.

- Vas a salir? – pregunto Kaoru

- Si, iré a buscar a Hiko n.n

- Ahhh que bien te vas a despedir? – dijo Kaoru

- No, claro que no, voy a invitarlo

- Que? – a Kaoru se le fue la sangre a los pies al escuchar eso, no solo iba a su casa todos los días a todas horas si no que ahora también los acompañarían a viajes familiares?

- Si, no puedo dejarlo aquí, casi no conoce a nadie y le encantan las aguas termales, no tardo Kaoru – dijo Shikato antes de cerrar la puerta

- Todo un fin de semana con ese idiota! u.ú – dijo Kaoru y se dirigió a la cocina se sirvió comida y se fue a sentar frente a la T.V aun molesta por la acción de su papá.

Después de un rato había vuelto Shikato y le había dado unas cuantas noticias a Kaoru

- Kaoru! Ya regrese!

- Que bien papá, como te fue? – Kaoru esperaba que por primera vez el vago de Hiko no aceptara una invitación de su padre

- Pues bien, le dije a Hiko y el dijo que no – el pelinegro hizo una pausa y Kaoru estaba tan feliz que no podía disimular la sonrisa – pero yo lo convencí y saldremos mañana por la mañana – Kaoru quedó como estatua de piedra, y poco molesta con su padre por subirla al cielo con "dijo que no" y regresarla a la tierra de un solo golpe con " lo convencí"

- Papá si el señor Hiko no desea ir no puedes obligarlo...- dijo Kaoru saliendo de su estado de piedra

- No lo obligué...cuando estaba diciéndole eso Kenshin llegó y dijo "yo quiero ir, deberíamos de ir a descansar un poco" y Hiko acepto n.n

-_ Ese pelirrojo esta muerto!_ – pensó Kaoru

- Bien hija prepararé la cena y tu ve a tu cuarto a terminar tus deberes por que el domingo que regresemos no te quiero apurada terminándolos – dijo sabiamente el pelinegro.

* * *

- Es aún muy temprano . - dijo Kaoru la cual estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, bañada, cambiada y lista para irse a las 5:30 am!

- Si, pero queremos llegar temprano por que en estas épocas del año el hotel de las aguas termales "Shingeki" – dijo el pelinegro

- Si, en eso tienes razón y a que hora sale camión?

- Camión? No hija olvide decirte que decidimos que conduciríamos yo de ida y Hiko de regreso para mas comodidad, que te parece?

- u.ú _Terriblemente estupido _– pensó Kaoru – Como tu creas mejor estará bien.

- Bien, no tarda en llegar Hiko...

6:00 – ya no debe de tardar – dijo el pelinegro

6:30 – No te preocupes hija no debe de tardar dijo de llegaría temprano y no me va a fallar...

7:15 – Yo lo mato!

7:45 – tienen 15 min para llegar o los dejaremos

8:05 – 10 min mas...

8:30 – LLEGUEN YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Buenos días! – anuncio Hiko

- Pero que descarado u.ú – dijo Shikato

- Lo siento me quedé dormido y Kenshin no me despertó

- u.ú pero que dices! – dijo Kenshin recordando todo lo que había hecho para despertarlo incluso le hecho agua, hasta que se le ocurrió la idea de abrir una botella de Sake y el joven padre despertó como si lo hubiese picado con un alfiler XD.

- Bien debemos irnos – dijo Shikato

- Finalmente – dijo Kaoru

- Tu conducirás Kamilla – dijo Hiko subiéndose del lado de copiloto, esto molesto a Kaoru ya que ni siquiera la dejaría ir junto a su padre, a cambio le toco en el asiento trasero con Kenshin u.ú

- Bien Adelante Kamilla! – dijo Hiko viendo que todos estaban en el carro.

* * *

- Cuanto falta para llegar? – pregunto impaciente Hiko

- Solo falta como 1 hora y media – dijo Kamilla

- Bien!...pero mira que flojos son este par – dijo refiriéndose a las 2 personas que venían en el asiento trasero

Kaoru se había dormido casi desde que salieron de su casa y se había apoyado sin querer (aclaro) en el hombro de Kenshin, lo cual había ocasionado un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del pelirrojo, después de un rato el también se había quedado dormido sobre la cabeza de Kaoru haciendo una hermosa escena entre ellos dos, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Hiko.

- No vayas a despertarlos, no seas injusto – dijo Shikato

- No lo haré – dijo buscando algo en su bolsa, sacando una...Camara?

- Una camara?

- Si, con esto tendré de esclavo a Ken por un tiempo n.n

- Yo quiero una copia, solo para que Kaoru recuerde este viaje n.n

Después de varios Flash de la camara Ken abrió molesto los ojos solo para ver la peor escena, su padre tomándole fotos a él...pero por que? notó que su hombro estaba pesado y vió a Kaoru, por fin entendió que su padre les tomaba fotos a los 2 y lo peor era que se aprovechaba de que dormian!

- Que haces? – pregunto Ken

- Tomo fotos n.n de mi hijo y su nueva amiguita n.n

- u.ú...espero que el rollo se te vele! – dijo por lo bajo...

- n.n...y yo espero que no babees la cabeza de Kaoru n.n

- ù.ú...Padre será mejor que te voltees hacia el camino y te abroches el cinturón, que esta me la pagas cuando lleguemos

Hiko sabía que no se movería por que eso sería despertar a Kaoru y eso no era nada bueno.

* * *

- Kaoru...Kaoru... – decía en tono bajo Kenshin, para despertar a la pelinegra – creo que el sake no me va a funcionar esta vez – dijo Kenshin.

Kaoru abrió los ojos pesadamente y lo primero que vió fue al pelirrojo, esto hizo que la pelinegra se alejara de él súbitamente aleándose hasta el otro extremo de asiento.

- Ya llegamos, nuestros padres están registrándonos en el hotel – dijo el pelirrojo

- Dormí todo el camino?

- Si, espero que hayas dormido muy bien n.n

- De hecho no...me duele el cuello...

- Siento que mi hombro no le haya sido cómodo

- Tu hombro? _Oh no, no dormí junto a ti verdad? –_ pensó la pelinegra – Ah si, tu hombro...bueno debemos ir a buscar a nuestros padres.

* * *

- Si, solo 2 habitaciones estarán bien...- dijo Hiko

- Dos habitaciones sencillas? – preguntó la recepcionista

- No, 2 dobles – dijo Shikato

- Bien...aquí tienen las llaves, el botones llevará sus maletas

- Gracias...quisiéramos comer algo...donde esta el restauran? – preguntó Hiko

- Por ahí – indico con la mano hacia un letrero que tenia una flecha y decía " Restauran" con unos cubiertos dibujados en el anuncio

- Gracias – Hiko agradeció finalmente a la recepcionista

Comieron en el restauran y por casi un milagro pagó Hiko y ahora se disponían a ir a las aguas termales pero antes decidieron irse a recibir un masaje después de todo era un spa también.

- Hombres por aquí y la señorita por aca – dijo la recepcionista del Spa

- No, gracias – dijo Kaoru – prefiero ir a jugar tenis en la cancha, puedo señorita?

- Claro las canchas son para nuestros huéspedes

- En ese caso, ve con ella Kenshin, todos sabemos que quieres ir... a jugar - mirada fea de parte de ken –te gusta mas el deporte que eso de estar acostado y recibir masajes.

- Si – dijo Ken – no le molestaba para nada la idea de jugar tenis con Kaoru.

* * *

Kaoru vestía con una falda corta de color blanco con los bordes rosas y una blusa deportiva también de color blanco y con los bordes de las mangas en color rosa con 4 botenes arriba de los cuales solo 1 llevaba abrochado y una coleta alta recogía su cabello.

Kenshin traía un pantalón azul y una camisa deportiva blanca.

- Tu de ese lado y lo haremos de 3 sets! Por que si no tardaremos mucho y quiero ir a las termas! n.n – dijo Kaoru

- Bien! – asintió el pelirrojo.

Después de que Kaoru le pegara con la pelota en la cara varias veces al pelirrojo anunció su arrolladora victoria de 2 set a 1 n.n

- Lo admito eres buena en los deportes

- Si, debí apostarte algo...

- Que bueno que no lo hiciste...lista para ir a las termas? – dijo el pelirrojo

- Sip! n.n

* * *

La joven encargada de las aguas termales los guío a los 2 a los lugares, las aguas de hombres y mujeres estaban separadas por una fila de piedras y después por otra de arbustos.

Kaoru se recargo en una piedra y tenia una pequeña toalla sobre su cabeza.

- Que bien se siente esto n.n

- Verdad que si? – dijo un anciano que se encontraba detrás de ella

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PERVERTIDO! – dijo Kaoru tirándole con la toalla que traía en su cabeza

- Que sucede! – Kenshin había escuchado el grito de la pelinegra y cubriéndose con la toalla enrollada en su cintura había cruzado la línea de arbustos para encontrarse con...con...

- Lo siento! o/o – decía terriblemente avergonzado el pelirrojo al ver a Kaoru que tan solo la cubría el largo de su cabello!

- PERVERTIDO!

Continuará!n.n 

HOLA! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo,que por que hice lo de las termas? por que es un clásico de RK no me dejaran mentir P, es uno de mis capis preferidos n/n, y respecto a "Shikato Kamilla", le puse ese nombre por que no se como se llama el papá de Kaoru si alguien lo sabe me lo dice y se lo cambio n.n bueno espero reviews! y sorry por la tardanza! REVIEWS!


End file.
